Mi Amor Prohibido
by AngelCaotico11
Summary: no soy bueno con los resúmenes pero denme una oportunidad es un one shot que ya subí en foros DZ


Mi amor prohibido.

TaixGatomon/Angewomon.

En un vecindario corriente en una casa color verde claro de dos pisos con un jardín nos centramos en un joven cuya descripción sale sobrando porque yo lo digo

Pov Tai

Mi nombre es Taichi Yagami soy un joven de 16 años, voy en preparatoria soy capitán del equipo de futbol actualmente vivo en Tokyo (ya asé como un mes que vivo aquí) debido a que mis padres decidieron mudarse por trabajo lo cual me molesto un poco porque todos mis amigos viven en Okinawa, aunque aún tengo a Agumon, a mi hermana menor Hikari y por supuesto Gatomon.

Por algún extraño motivo no dejo de pensar en Gatomon es extraño solo me pasaba con Sora pero con Gatomon la cosa es diferente porque con ella este sentimiento es más fuerte, más profundo, más frustrante….y lo peor es que se que es, estoy enamorado de Gatomon eso me molesta.

¿Sabes lo que es amar a alguien que no puedes abrazar, que no puedes besar, que no puedes decirle cuanto amas? Si lo sabes entonces me entiendes.

Ni siquiera sé como paso ,solo sé que es desde la primera vez que vi a Gatomon digievolucionar en Angewomon, solo que antes no me daba cuenta.

A veces no hablo con ella aunque antes cuando era niño ella siempre fue algo reservada cínica aunque también dulce y con el tiempo que la conocí fue más abierta en especial con Hikari y conmigo.

Ahora estoy pensando estoy recostado en mi cama es el primer día de vacaciones y son las 11:23 de la mañana y casi no dormí, normalmente aprovecharía para salir con mis amigos de la escuela pero hoy no me siento con ánimos, mi hermana está viendo la Televisión en la sala con Gatomon y Agumon, poco a poco me dejo ganar por el sueño y finalmente caigo en un tranquilo sueño con mi amor prohibido.

Fin del pov de Tai.

Ahora nos encontramos en la sala donde podemos apreciar a 3 individuos un lagarto naranja suave de ojos verdes parecía un bebé de dinosaurio, una joven castaña de ojos color caramelo de piel blanca una blusa rosa de botones un pantalón de mezclilla azul celeste zapatos converse rosas, finalmente a una gata blanca con guantes amarillos con rallas naranjas como de tigre ojos celestes orejas con puntas de color amatista y una cola larga y delgada con líneas amatistas.

Pov Gatomon.

Vaya que la vida te pone muchas sorpresas y te da muchas vueltas, las mías fueron que me enamore del hermano mayor de mi compañera, de la persona que menos esperaba.

No sé qué fue lo que vi en el, tal vez su hermoso cabello castaño que a pesar de estar desordenado se veía muy bien, su piel trigueña y suave (cosa que sé por experiencia al tocarlo mientras duerme), su vos calmada pero llena de determinación, sus ojos color chocolate y una sonrisa llena de dulzura, amor confianza, y valor, y ese cuerpo tan…

¡AAAAAH MALDICION! No puedo tener esos pensamientos en el otra vez, pero él tiene la culpa.

No sé cómo me enamore de él y no me importa descubrirlo solo sé que lo amo y ya.

Recuerdo la primera vez que me enamore, fue de mi viejo amigo Wizardmon que en paz descanse, recuerdo que lo ame pero nunca me pude confesar, tiempo después pensé que me enamore de Patamon pero me equivoque, no lo amaba solo lo quería como a un hermano.

Fin del Pov Gatomon.

La pequeña digimon gato decidió irse a dormir debido a que en la noche no durmió nada por pensar en el joven Yagami.

 **-Kari ire a dormir, lo necesito después de que no dormí nada anoche** -dijo para luego bostezar la pequeña digimon gato.

 **¿Pensaste en el toda la noche cierto?** -dijo con una vos divertida la elegida de la luz para ser acompañada por una risa del lagarto naranja después de todo ellos sabían lo que sentían tanto Tai como Gatomon pero no decían nada al elegido del valor porque sabían que se debía dar cuenta solo (y porqué cierta gata los amenazo si lo hacían).

 **-…-** la gata no contesto solo se fue con la cara sonrojada y la mirada avergonzada por lo que dijo su compañera pero al das los primeros 4 pasos una luz blanca envolvió su cuerpo y se transformo en Angewomon.

 **-se que estas sorprendida pero es gracias a un descubriendo de Kushiro que ahora puedes estar en tu etapa ultra el tiempo que quieras aunque puedes ser otra vez Gatomon si lo deseas, esto podría ayudarte a están con él-** finalizo con una sonrisa para luego ver la tele otra vez.

La ahora hermosa mujer con alas decidió ir a la cama de su compañera y al entrar en su aviación pudo ver al joven que le quitaba los suspiros (Kari y Tai comparten cuarto) se acostó en la cama de la izquierda volteo a ver a su amor secreto y decidió observarlo dormir hasta que el sueño le ganara y así fue durmió pensando en su…,.

Amor prohibido.


End file.
